More then just Love
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: Niley. Miley hates Nick.With a passion. Nick has a huge,crush on her.But when they are partners,they have to get to know eachother.Which,they sooner get together,but will it work?Will Nick prove himself?Will Miley look over the popularity? R@R Niley
1. Chapter 1

Nick looked, as a girl walked by, not so popular, though. He looked at her, making her look away.

"Hey dude. Go kiss that girl, or else you know what would happen." one of his friends told him. Nick sighed, before walking over to the girl. "Hey, Nick. What is your name." Nick asked, as she turned around.

"You don't need to know." Miley sneered.

"Well, I am popular, and I need to know every ones name. Even if they not even popular." Nick laughed.

"Well, not me." Miley said, turning around. Nick pulled her around and planted a kiss on her lips, before walking away awkwardly.

"What the….."

Nick's friends started to laugh. "He did it! He actually followed our instructions. Now, we wont have to tell his parents." one snickered.

Nick didn't look back, he went to his locker. While, Miley walked by him, her stare burned through his skin. As she entered the room, her friends, looked at her, with disgust. She sat down at her desk, she put her head in her arms.

She looked up, once she heard yet another guy walk out. She glared at him.

"Ohh, Nick darling. Welcome into my class room. My name is Mrs, Aphrodite. And you are partners with Miley. She is….." she paused by Nick's hand raising.

"I know her." Nick flashed a smile at her, she gave him the death glare. He walked over to the desk, where Miley was trying to hide her face.

"Hi, Miley. Will you move your stuff so I can sit?" Nick asked, waiting patiently for her to move.

"Whatever." Miley sighed, moving her books to the floor.

The teacher began her lesson.. But….it wasn't really a lesson.

"Ok, kids, you have your partner right beside you. Now, your going to talk about yourself. Tell your partner everything. For example, your full name. Your interests. Ect. Now, your going to have a full week to do this. Get out. Don't even bother coming to class, just find your partner and get started. Ohh, Miley, and Nick I have to talk to you guys when we break apart, which is now. Good bye." their teacher waved as Miley and Nick walked up to her.

"Ok, now. You guys. I know you have a hatred. But, suck it up. I don't care. You will be nice to each other. And who knows maybe you'll find love. I was a teenager once to. Just make progress." she told them.

"I will do whatever I want." Miley told her.

"I am just trying to tell you to make an effort." she told Miley.

"I don't want to make an effort. I don't want to be with him! He is an ass!" Miley yelled, every one who was still in the room stared at her.

The teacher looked stunned.

"Look, Miley." the teacher began.

"No! You look. I don't like him! I don't want to be with him! I don't like him! I want him to die! All of the popular people can all die! And I DON'T want to find love with him! Not ever." Miley yelled feeling satisfied. Nick just stood there, not even looking mad.

"Miley, you and Nick will be staying in every lunch period. And working on everything. Until you can appreciate what I am doing for you."

"What a bitch." Miley said, as she stormed out of the room. Nick followed slowly.

"What have I ever done to you?" Nick asked, as they found a spot to sit.

"Well, lets see. You are you! I don't like you. And I never have. Ok. And when you kissed me. What was that about?" Miley asked.

"Ok, I trust you. I did it because my friends made me. Being popular, is very stressing and just horrible. And my parents. They were never good parents. But I keep all that inside me, so I can be a person." Nick explained, explaining about his parents.

"Wow, and you consider your life rough?" Miley asked, laughing slightly.

"You know Miley. Maybe, maybe that is why people don't like you. Your horrible." Nick said, waiting for Miley to say something.

"OMG! Wow, someone called me horrible. I don't care!" Miley yelled.

"Does any one like you! I know of someone who has a huge crush on you. More then a crush. A love." Nick told her.

"Ohh ya? Who?" Miley asked.

"Me." Nick told her. There was a look of shock on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Miley walked away. From the one word that he said. The word that turned her world upside down. She couldn't just leave him there to wonder if he did something wrong.

Nick sat there as she walked away, slowly though.

"Did I do something wrong?" Nick asked, pulling her so she couldn't walk any farther.

"No, I just cant. I cant do this. I cant fall in love again. I just cant. I really hope that you can trust me. I cant go there again." Miley said, wiping the one tears falling down her cheek.

"I will wait for you." Nick told her. As he took her hand gently.

"No. You will never have me. No one gets the pleasure of having me. If there is any pleasure. It is too much drama. And I cant go there again." Miley, more tears falling freely down her cheek. Nick took his thumb and wiped it away. She looked into his big brown eyes. He leant in, just as their lips were gonna touch, she pushed him away.

"Don't! Jackass!" Miley ran away, wiping the tears from her eyes. She bumped into a guy named. Lewis, he was part of Nick's posy.

"Hey Nick! We have a bitch for you! Time to give her a second kiss, have fun. But hurry. She a squirmy." Lewis laughed, holding her by the collar of her shirt. "Or else. Well, you know what I mean by or else."

Miley knew that if he didn't kiss her, something bad would happen to him, and she never wanted any one to get hurt.

"Just kiss me you jackass!" Miley yelled. He kissed her, she ran away in fear. She found an empty corner, fell to the ground and began crying. Nick ran after her, looking down every hall way, until he found one, she was sitting there, bawling her eyes out. Nick walked up to her and asked, "Can I sit?"

"It is a free country."

Nick sat down beside her.

"I am sorry." Nick apologized.

"It's ok. At least if you don't get hurt. I will let you kiss me." Miley smiled, Nick tried to kiss her again. For real, but once again she pushed him away. "Don't. I don't like you that way. And please don't make me feel guilty. I am only an half friend." The bell rang for class to end. Miley got up quickly and walked fast away.

Miley grabbed all her books, and was on her way to her next class when Nick stopped her.

"Can we talk after school?" Nick asked, waiting for her to answer.

"Sure. I don't have to take the bus. So sure. I am just walking home today. So I guess we can talk. Bye." Miley said, walking away, making his heart quiver.

Miley walked into the class, where this time her friends, looking happy, they smiled at her, singling for her to come over to their desk She put her books down and walked over to their desk.

"What do you want?" Miley asked.

"So, why were you talking to Nick Gray. The hottest, and popular guy in the school?" One of Miley's friends asked.

"Just because. I don't want to talk about it. All he wanted was to talk after school. And I said yes. No biggie." Miley smiled. But, it was a biggie. That was a huge thing. When Nick asked to talk to you, it usually means he wants to go on a date.

"Is that all?" Julian, another of Miley's friends asked.

"Yes, that is all." Miley smiled, walking back to her desk. They all giggled, happily. Miley turned around, looking at them, with a smirk on her face.

The bell rang, every one else pilled through the door, like always, once the bell rang. Like they wouldn't touch the class room until the bell had rang. Stupid! The teacher walked, he was tall, and skinny. Niceish looking. But that would only apply to some 40 year old women.

"Good morning class. Wait, I do this everyday! Good after noon class." he chuckled along with the rest of the class, looking down at his papers, seeing what he had planned for today. The entire class liked this teacher. He never got mad at anyone, unless it was something really, really, bad. The only time. And he made learning fun.

"Ok, who didn't do their homework last night? Put your hand up." he instructed.

About half the class put their hands up, most of the girls.

"Ok, you know the drill, put your name up on the board. Your serving a day of detention with me this after noon." he told them, giving a girl named Ashley the pen, she put her name on the white board.

He was a teacher, he had to have some discipline in him. And besides, if you serve detention with him, he gives you the answers to the homework that you didn't do. Mr. Tommy, was an awesome teacher, and that was the bottom line.

The last class of the day, was still with Mr. Tommy. He was the best teacher to end the day with. And when you did have detention with him, it was only for as long that you need to get the answers for the work you didn't do.

Miley was waiting outside, for Nick. When she saw him, she started to get stiff. Her palms started to sweat. What was happening? Was she feeling something because Nick was coming over to her? She was fine, before she saw him, but now….

"Hey. Now, I know you don't want to be with me, because you hate me. Well, I will get this out as fast as I can." Nick told her before continuing. "Miley, I like you. No, I love you. I know that I told you that before. But I need to tell you, when your not yelling at me, and well, hating me.. And I am sorry that I kissed you, those 2 times. But, I liked the kisses. I feel that I can be myself when I am around you. Well, I guess you can go home. I have said everything a had to say. See you in English, Miley." Nick waved, walking away, so he couldn't see her face. She felt like such a bitch. Miley new that she was treating Nick, like someone he wasn't, and it didn't feel right to her. Miley new that she had to fix it. And now…


	3. Chapter 3

_The next morning Miley walked around the school, looking for Nick. She had to fix what she had done to her, and Nick. One moment later, she found herself, falling onto the floor. What had just happened? _

_Had she just bumped into Nick? She looked down she saw Nick. _

"_Well, hello, I was looking for you." Miley smiled. _

"_Me to. Do you want to talk?" Nick asked, getting up grabbing Miley's hand pulling her up. _

"_Yeah, outside? We need a private place to talk. I have some things to tell you. And I don't want anyone else to hear." Miley explained, walking outside to a table. _

_Miley and Nick started to a table. They sat down, leaving a long pause of silence. Miley started to get frustrated. _

"_I am sorry. I am such an idiot. I know that you don't hang around with those guys because your parents make you. And well, I guess what I wanted to say is I was mean to you. When your life has been horrible I have been making it worse. I am sorry." Miley told him, feeling sad about what she had done. When he didn't even deserve it. _

"_No, Miley. I would never take it personally. Because I love you. And I know that I barley know you, but, yeah." Nick explained. _

"_I don't love you. But, I do like you." Miley told him sweetly. _

"_Really?" Nick asked. She could see his heart rising. Like, happiness has just filled his life. Like he had never been happy before. _

_The bell rang for 2 period. Miley met up with Nick. _

"_Hey so what are we talking about today?" Miley asked, continuing to walk. _

"_Umm, not sure. We could talk about how we can not hate each other. And how we can be friends. Maybe even a little bit more then friends." Nick suggested. _

"_I guess we could do that.. But what about our project. We have to present it on Monday. I don't know anything about you." Miley reminded him. _

"_Well, we can always do two things at once." Nick smiled, as they got to there spot. They sat down at the disserted hallway. Looking at there books. _

_Miley and Nick were talking, pretty much about, well, everything. Talking about how they could make their relationship better. How, they could be more then friends._

"_Miley. That first day I saw, you. When I kissed you. I fell for you. Most of the kiss was because I wanted to. Your beautiful. I have never been so in love. Not ever. You have turned me into the man I wanted to be." Nick told her. _

"_I thought that your friends told you to." Miley said. _

"_They did. But, the reason I actually did it, was because your hot. And I wanted you. Forever." Nick told her. _

_Miley smiled up at him. _

"_What if you didn't want to kiss me?" Miley asked. _

"_Well, then I wouldn't have. I don't kiss people that I either don't like, or if they don't want to be kissed." Nick told her, taking her hand in his. _

"_Yes. But I didn't want to be kissed." Miley lied. _

"_Really, Miley. I have given you everything. And then you lie. Why? I am giving you my entire back story. Of which no one else knows, and your lying to me." Nick sighed. Miley looked away. She was really screwing this up for herself. _

"_Fine! I have never been kissed. And I wanted it like hell. But, I don't know. I don't know if I am ready for a relationship right now. How do I figure out if I am ready?" Miley asked. _

"_You just know. And I know that you are ready.. You wouldn't be talking to me, so nicely right now, if you weren't. I know these things. Your ready." Nick told her, stroking her cheek. Where one single tear fell. Nick caught it with his thumb wiping it away. "Please." _

_Miley stood there speechless. She knew Nick was right. He always was. She moved closer to him. Nick touched his lips to hers very gently. Giving her enough room to pull away if she wanted to. But she didn't! _

_Nick pulled away, after the kiss. Bringing his eyes to hers. Starring into her chocolate brown eyes. Making him melt. _

"_You kissed me." Nick said. "Without being made to. See I knew you were ready." Nick smiled, watching her quickly get up and start running. "Wait! Miley what did I do?" Nick asked, pulling her arm. _

"_I am not ready. I'm just not! I love you, I really do. But, please. Don't make this harder for me then it already is!" Miley pulled her arm loose and started to run from him. Nick couldn't believe what was happening. Once again. She ran from him. Knowing the he was right. And she was wrong. But she was still running from him. Why? He knew that she loved him. She was still running away from him. He walked a couple steps. But, then just decided to let her run. He didn't care anymore. Even though he would always care. She was making the biggest mistake of her life. And now that was her problem. Not his. _


	4. Chapter 4

Nick hadn't seen Miley in a while. He was starting to get worried. It was Friday. Last day to get to know each other. And he already knew everything he needed to know. He got out his phone, slowly.

He dialled the Stewarts house, waiting for it to start to ring. Robby answered.

"Hello."

"Hey, Robby. It is Nick. Where is Miley, she hasn't been at school for a while." Nick said, trying not to sound worried.

"Umm, she hasn't been going to school? She said, that she wasn't going to be at home for a while. She said that she was going to be, at your's and one of her girlfriends house, for a while. What happened?" Robby explained.

"Well, umm. I dunno how to say this. You know how me and Miley, are partners. And, well, she kissed me. And then ran away. And I haven't seen her since." Nick explained, leaving out all the forced kissing.

"Wow! Love, always so, frustrating. Where did she go…?" Robby asked. Nick could make out, that he was crying.

"I am sorry, Robby. I really am." Nick apologized. Feeling sorry.

"Nick. It wasn't your fault." Robby told him. "I gotta go." Robby said. As the line went dead. Nick pressed the hang up button, going strait to the contacts.

"Hello. Nick! What the hell do you want?" Miley asked, frustrated.

"Where the hell are you!" Nick asked, cutting strait to the point.

"I knew you were going to ask that. I just went to a little town out of LA! I am sorry. I know you must hate me, and have bad feelings for me. But, I dunno. I don't know what the hell my problem is!" Miley sighed, waiting for him to respond. Nick didn't respond for a while.

"Miley." he sighed. "I still have extremely good feelings for you. That is not going to change. And your problem is, that you don't want to try anything new. That is stupid, Miley! Why? We like each other. Why make a mess out of that?" Nick asked, trying to stay calm.

"I don't know. I don't want to. But, my dad always told me to stay away from guys. And I never had a mom, well I did, she died when I was 10. I never learnt anything about that. And well, I am scared." Miley sighed, turning her car around, and heading back in the direction of Hollywood.

"Miley… The way to get un scared, is to, is to. Do it. Please Miley. I have never found a girl like you. A bitch sometimes. But, still beautiful, and nice. And sometimes stubborn." Nick laughed.

"Shut-up!" Miley laughed. "I am sorry. I never should've left. I am coming home. And, just for your information. I am not a bitch! Ok, maybe I am. But, you're my boy friend. Your not suppose to say stuff like that to me." Miley smiled.

"I love you. Listen. I gotta go. See you when you come home." Nick said, as the line on both sides went dead.

Nick kept walking around the school. Waiting for the bell to ring. It was finally his last class of the day! Woohoo! Nick kept on thinking if him and Miley would get into another fight, again. And hence breaking up! That would be horrible! He didn't want that!

He thought if she was thinking about him right now. It had been like, 2 hours since there chat. He wondered if she was home yet. But as he was thinking, someone jumped on him, making him, and the other person fall to the ground.

"What the hell! Ohh, he Miley! I have missed you so much! How did you know it was me?" Nick asked, sitting flat on his butt.

"Because. I know you." Miley smiled, kissing him. Right then and there, was the best moment in his life. Even if everyone was watching. And laughing. But, a good moment always has to end, right? And sadly it did.

Nick's friends, came up, seeing them kissing.

"Nick! What the hell man! Why are you kissing this bitch? She isn't even popular!" one screamed.

"Damn-it! Guys! I don't like you! So get the hell away from us! I don't care if my parents give me the beating of my life! I don't want you guys as my friends! You have never been, friendly. Never! So get the hell away from me, and Miley! And don't even think about touching her, when I am not around. Because I am stronger then all of you put together. Get away!" Nick yelled. Every teacher came out of the room. Looking at Nick.

"What the hell man! What has gotten into you! We're your friends. We will be with you, when she leaves!" another yelled.

"No! Me and Miley love each other! So get out of my life! Before I hurt you!" Nick threatened. The teachers didn't even dare to move.

"Come guys." another said, as all of them walked away. Everyone looked at Nick, in disbelieve.

"Nick! What the hell! Why did you just do that?" Miley asked, getting up as they left.

"Miley, I hate them. I don't even know why I have been friends with all these years." Nick explained.

"Fine." Miley said, kissing him, then walking with Nick out of the school. Leaving everyone wanting to know more.

They went strait over to Miley's house. Hand in hand.

"Miley! Where have you been?" Robby asked.

"Why do everyone freaking ask me that! Damn!" Miley asked.

"Miley, I missed you. Where have you been?" Robby asked.

"I needed to do something. Me and Nick are going up to my room." Miley said, walking up to her room, her and Nick hand in hand. Robby suspected something was up. He stopped them.

"What is going on?" Robby asked.

"Umm, daddy. You cant stop me from doing this anymore." Miley said.

"Doing what?" Robby asked.

"Dating. I am dating Nick. Ok?" Miley asked.

Robby sighed. "I guess I cant stop you anymore. You are a woman. Your 16 years old. Going onto 17. And you have never dated. Ok. I accept." Robby smiled, hugging his daughter.

Nick smiled, at the nice family moment.

Robby and Miley broke apart. Robby walking over to Nick.

"Now, Nicky. You and me, and Miley have to have the boy friend talk." Robby smiled, patting his back, walking over to the couch.

"Yes sir." Nick smiled, walking behind Robby to the couch.

"Now, Nick. Only a couple rules. Your not late, when bringing her back. With the same clothes on, as she left. And the same amount of clothing. I will be writing on a piece of paper, what she is wearing. 2nd, do not hurt her, or else I will hurt you. And, no kissing while I am around. I don't need to see that." Robby smiled, walking up the stairs.

Nick smiled at Miley, he kissed her. Miley kissed him back, smiling.

A while after Nick had left, Miley was laying on her bed, day dreaming. Jackson walked in, laughing quietly.

"So, Miles." Jackson laughed, watching her jump up and off of her bed.

"What do you want Jackson?" Miley asked, getting up.

"So, your dating?" Jackson asked, sitting next to Miley on her bed.

"Yeah." Miley said, not sure where this was going.

"Who?" Jackson asked.

"Nick Gray. Jackson I don't need the talk from you…." Miley paused.

"No, Miles. I am happy for you. You gotta stop listening to dad about that stuff. You'll never live if you don't. If it was meant to happen, it will happen." Jackson said, giving his sister a hug, and walked out of the room. Miley was confused. But before he could get out completely she called him. He stopped to listen to what she had to say.

"Your actually a good brother. And thank you for that." Miley smiled. "Your there when I need you. And what the hell. If we fight a little. Who the fuck cares! We are siblings. We fight." Jackson smiled.

"Thank you, Miley. It means a lot." he walk out of the room, leaving Miley to her thoughts.

Later that night, Miley's phone started to ring.

"Hello." Miley said.

"Hey, Miley." Lilly smiled.

"Hey Lilly. Where have you been?" Miley smiled.

"Better question. Who are you dating?" Lilly laughed.

Miley smiled. "Nick Gray."

"He is like the hottest guy in the school! How did you get him?" Lilly asked.

"Well, we connected. And we both liked each other." Miley smiled.

"Wow. Good for you girl!" Lilly laughed. Miley laughed to.

"Where have you been?" Miley asked.

"I really didn't want to answer that. I left. I am sorry. I didn't want to tell you because you wouldn't accept it. I left with my boy friend." Lilly sighed. "I am sorry."

"You did what? Lilly, fuck! Why would you do that? That is not like you!" Miley yelled.

"Miley! I don't need the bitch talk right now. Ok? I just want to talk to you, like we used to." Lilly cried.

"I am sorry, Lilly. Umm, I gotta go, bye." Miley hung up.

Robby came in the room, once Miley hung up. He looked confused.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. It was nothing." Miley told him. Not wanting to tell him, what it was about. That was just for her and Lilly, to know.

"Miley…" Robby warned.

"It was nothing!" Miley yelled. "Just go away!"

Robby left, more confused then what he was earlier. She couldn't believe that she yelled at her father like that. She had never done anything like that before.

That night, Miley fell asleep. She couldn't wait till tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

_Ding, Ding, Ding! _Miley's alarm clock rang. She dragged herself out of bed. And started for the bathroom, in her room.

Miley stepped inside her nice warm shower. Started to wash her body and hair.

15 minutes Miley turned the water off, stepping out of the shower. Immediately wrapping a towel around her wet, and cold body, walking back into her room.

She got out a white tee, and a pink tank. And a pair of white short shorts. Miley got dressed, getting a pair of white wedges out from her walk in closet.

All dressed, Miley walked into the bathroom once again. She put pink eye shadow and light pink lip gloss on.

Miley put her hair up in a nice little bun. And walked down to the kitchen where her break-fast was waiting.

"Morning, darling. How was your sleep?" Robby asked, looking up at his daughter who was sitting in front of her breakfast taking a bite of the bacon.

"Good, I feel much better today. And I have a adorable boyfriend to prove it." Miley smiled. "Did I go to far?" Miley asked.

"No, not to far. I am glad that your happy, sweetie. You deserve to be happy. And bud, if you ever feel like you want to talk, you know I am always there for you." Robby smiled, going back to making break fast for Jackson, who wouldn't be up for another 2 hours. Maybe.

"Ok, then. Ohh, shit! I gotta go! I will be late for school. Bye, daddy. Have a good day, love ya!" Miley said, hugging her dad, and then ran out the door.

"My little girl is growing." Robby cried to himself.

Nick was walking up the Stewarts house, when Miley bumped into him, sending them falling.

"Hi, Nick. How was your night?" Miley asked, trying to distract him from the fact that she made them fall.

"Good, yours? Or where you trying to get out of the house so fast, that you wouldn't watch where you were going?" Nick asked, giggling, helping Miley up.

"Yeah, I guess that is what I was doing. I am sorry. I just wanted to get to school, fast so I could see you." Miley smiled, kissing him, then making her way to his car.

"I love you Miley!" Nick said, following her to his car.

Nick opened the car door for Miley. As she climbed in, he closed the door. He walked over to the drivers seat, and climbed in. He started the car, and drove off into the direction of the school.

They walked the hall. Everyone seemed to move as they passed.

"Wow, I am enjoying this. You know it is awesome being popular." Miley smiled.

Nick looked at her. "What?" He asked. "Did you say something?"

"Yes, Nick. I did. Where you even listening?" Miley asked, getting annoyed.

"Yeah, I was." Nick lied.

"Really? Then what did I say?" Miley asked.

"Umm, you love me?" Nick asked.

"No." Miley asked.

"No what?" Nick asked, beginning to think that he should have listened.

"No, I don't love you. And I never will!" Miley screamed running down the hall.

"Miley wait! Please, I will listen from now on!" Nick yelled, running after her. Like seriously they had been dating for 1 day, and he already did something wrong!

The whole day passed, until they had to present, each other. Ohh that was going to be hell!

Miley walked up to Nick. "Are you ready to get this over with?"

"Yeah. Miley I am really sorry. I am a dude, and I get carried away, easily. You should know that, you live with two of them. You should know what I would be like." Nick explained.

"No, Nick. Don't even try and make me think that it was my fault. And don't get my family into this mess. This is between me and you!" Miley yelled.

"Miley, I am not getting your family into this. I know it is between me and you. I just don't want to loss you." Nick told her.

"Miley, and Nick! Come up to the stand please." The teacher called.

Miley and Nick made their way to the stand.

Nick started. "Hello, people. This is Miley Ray Stewart. She has 1 brother, Named Jackson. And a father Named Robby. Her mother died when she was only 10. And I am crazy for her. Even if she thinks that I don't listen to her, she is wrong." Nick paused.

"Is that what I really said?" Miley yelled.

"No, but it is true." Nick laughed.

"Ok, now we are really over. Jackass!" Miley yelled running out of the classroom.

Nick couldn't believe that he lost the girl he loved in such a short time. And this wasn't the first time. Most of the times he lost her was his fault, but seldom her's.

Nick searched the entire school for Miley. But she wasn't there. Where could she be?

"Miley! Wait. I am really sorry. You have to forgive me." Nick ran after her.

Miley turned around. "Nick, what the hell are you doing here?" Miley yelled. "Don't you get it? We're over!"

"Please, Miley I love you. I don't want to lose you. You mean to much to me." Nick told her. "Please, please. Miley."

"Don't even think that your little tear charade will make me feel better. Or give you a second chance." Miley cried. "just leave me alone!"

"No, Miley, I am not going to leave you alone, until you give me a second chance. Or kiss me. But I want you to be with me. I want you to give me a second chance." Nick told Miley.

"Nick, I am not giving you a second chance. So, just stop with the little charade your not getting me back. So just stop it! Make it easier for me, and just forget about me. Please." Miley begged.

"Miley, I love you. I was having a bad day. Please, forgive me." Nick begged.

"No! Now go away, ass! I don't want to talk to you ever, again. Or see you come near me. Ever!" Miley yelled, running away.

Nick tired to run after her, but everything wrong happened. She pushed him, and he got sent to the office! He was having the worst day ever! One he lost his girlfriend! And two he got sent to the principals office!

Nick walked out of the school, after he was dismissed from the office. He went over to Miley's.

Nick knocked on the door, hoping for better results this time. Robby answered.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" Robby asked, still angry at him, for hurting his daughter.

"Robby I am deeply sorry for hurting Miley. But that is why I am here. I am trying to tell her I am sorry, but she wont believe me. I just want to make things right. And when I do, and you still don't want me around I understand. Just let me do what I gotta do then you can kick me out." Nick promised.

"Ok, if I still feel like a hate you, then you will be gone. But I will let you make things right with my daughter." Robby smiled, letting Nick inside the nice Hollywood house.

Nick walked up to Miley's room. He just entered, like he usually did.

"Miley, don't yell. If your dad let me, in. And let me explain to him, then you should to. Please let me just talk. You and me." Nick said quickly.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Miley yelled.

"Then don't talk. I will just talk." Nick smiled.

"Fine. And don't expect me to smile. Because were never going to be back together. I would rather be a dateless bitch, then date you." Miley told him.

Jackson walked in.

"Miley, I never thought I would say this, but. Take the guy back! You and Nick are good for each other. And I know you love him. What was the fight even about?" Jackson asked.

"Well," Miley started. "Me and Nick were talking, and I said something. He didn't answer. He what, and did you say anything." Miley cried, remembering that moment. Regretting that she broke up with him. He was her first boyfriend. And it felt so damn good.

"Miley, that is a stupid fight! Guys will not listen when something is on their mind. Nick, why weren't you listening?" Jackson asked.

"I was experiencing something really tough. And then when Miley broke up with me, well that made my day much worse. Miley I would never not listen to you on purpose. I love hearing you talk. You are my love. And my joy. All the happy times in my life have been with you. But now my life is sadder then ever." Nick explained.

Miley looked sadly at Nick. "What is wrong, Nick?" Miley asked.

Jackson left, as his work there was finished.

"Well, my mother, and father are dying. Their both really sick. And it is really hard on me right now. That is why I wasn't at our date yesterday, is because I needed to go see them. And I didn't want to tell you, because, well I don't know why. I was just not ready. I am so, sorry Miley. Will you forgive me?" Nick asked, feeling a little better for explaining everything to someone who listened.

Miley started to feel tears start in her eyes. Miley nodded.

"I am sorry. I never knew. I never would have broken up with you if I new. I am so sorry. And, I don't have to forgive you, you have to forgive me. If you want. I was like such a bitch. I am so sorry." Miley cried.

"I will always forgive you. No matter what you do. Will you be my girlfriend again?" Nick asked, turning his head to see Robby in the doorway.

Miley stood up. "How long have you been standing here, Daddy?"

"Since Nick told you why he wasn't listening." Robby smiled.

Miley turned back to Nick. "Yes, I will be your girlfriend again. Forever." Miley smiled, waiting for him to finish the line.

"And always." Nick said. And with that he kissed her. He felt so good, he had his girl back. But, the only thing that is wrong, is that he don't have any parents to depend on for help, anymore. That will just be hell.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Nick got a call, while he was sleeping. He tiredly pulled himself out of bed, and walked into the living room where the house phone was. "Hello."

"Hi, is this Nick Grey?" The person on the other line asked. "Or someone that is living in the house of the Grey's."

"Yeah, this is, him. Nick. What, who is this? What is the problem?" Nick asked, questions just flaring our of his mouth, not even thinking about what he was asking.

"Well, this is the hospital." He started. Nick heart began to race. He was so scared, on why they were calling.

"Can you come down, as soon as possible? We have some things to discuss." The man said, in a worried tone. Nick pretty much new what the problem was, but he didn't want to believe it.

"Yeah, sure. Can I bring my girlfriend?" Nick asked the man. The man began to breathe very heavily, obviously thinking.

"Sure, but come as soon as possible. Like in the next 15 to 30 minutes." Nick hung up, dialling Miley's cell number. He waited for her to pick up…..

"Hey, Miley." Nick said, after Miley said hello.

"Nick, what's wrong?" Miley asked, worried for her boyfriend, who had a worried voice.

"Can you come to the hospital with me, today?" Nick asked, Miley. He started to cry, yeah real manly. Haha, no I would be crying too.

"Yeah, sure. Why?" Miley asked, all of a sudden scared for her boyfriends life. Ya, somewhat something like that.

"I don't know. I just got a call from the hospital and they told me to come as soon as possible. I am so scared. Do you think it could be my parents?" Nick asked, shifting to his bed, tears running down his cheeks.

"I don't know. But just think about the positives, that will get you through. Um, am I gonna meet you at the hospital?" Miley asked, curious.

"Um, no I am gonna be there in five minutes to pick you up, ok?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. See you then." Miley smiled, to who I'm not sure. They both hung up.

A couple minutes later, Miley heard the car door slam of Nick's car. He rang the doorbell, so cute! Robby answered. "Hey Nick, you're here early. What can I help you with?" Robby let Nick inside the house. Miley came running down the steps, taking Nick and running outside, before Robby could even start talking. "Have a good day to you, too."

They got into the car, and Miley turned on the radio, she didn't want to sit in total silence. Nick began. "Thank you for coming with me, it means a whole lot. I love you so much, please don't let me be an ass to you again, especially now. But any other time don't let me be an ass to you. You don't deserve that."

"Nick, we will be together till the end now. And, I don't care what anybody thinks, I will always be there for you. And please don't listen to the rumours, that are spreading around about me. None of them are true. I am the popular girl, people hate me, and they think that I can just disappear if something bad goes on about me. Please don't listen to them." Miley told Nick, kissing his neck slightly.

"I am not the kind of person who believes those things, unless I start them. Then I do believe them. But I will never believe something that goes around that hell whole that is about you. That is something I will never do." Nick smiled, taking his hands off the steering wheel, not even knowing he was doing it.

"Nick!" Miley yelled. "The steering wheel!" And, just with that one little mistake he made, someone crashed into our curving car, into the other lane. Oh great!

Miley was unconscious. Nick was laying on the ground, still awake, but with multiple bones broken, and a bleeding head. For minutes, no one came to see if we were alright. Not a single person, came. Until I heard sirens filling the air. I sighed in relive. I slightly tilted my head, to see how Miley was doing. She wasn't awake! I am such a horrible person! I don't even know if she is breathing. And, while I cried, someone came over to me to see if I was awake, another person did the same.

"What happened son?" The man, asked me.

I breathed heavily. "Me and my girlfriend where coming to the hospital, to see my parents, and I leant over to kiss her, but I took my hands off the steering wheel. I swerved over to the other lane, and someone couldn't stop so they hit us. I had my breaks on though." I explained, what happened. My head throbbed. I looked again over where Miley was. Someone picked her unconscious body up, and placed her onto a gurney. I started to cry, of fright that my girlfriend would be dead. Oh my god, what would Robby and Jackson think of me, we were suppose to be going to school, not the hospital, It would be all MY fault. I cant believe my luck right now.

Someone picked me up and placed me onto the gurney beside Miley's. She still wasn't awake. This was such a freighting moment. I started to drift off into a sleep, I didn't even remember coming into the hospital entrance. All I felt when I was asleep, is the pain and fear of if Miley might be dead. It would break my heart. I don't know what I would do with my life, if I knew I killed Miley, the best girl friend in the world.

I was taken into a room, it was a big room that I could tell. I got taken off the gurney where I was previously located, and put onto a hospital bed, where the doctors examined me for any broken bones. Which I already knew there was some: the doctors just didn't listen to me when I told them. Or maybe they just couldn't understand me. Uhm.

I had fallen asleep again, but this time I didn't wake up peacefully like I did the time before, this time I got woken up by my doctor who was taking care of me. He looked very serious, so I listened as much as I could, besides all the pain that I was having right now.

"Ok, good your awake, I have been sitting here for 5 minutes now. You're a heavy sleeper, good to know. Now, we have figured out what, you have broken. But, not expect to remember everything I say, you also have an concussion. But, you broke your left arm, what I and my team has examined: is that you broke that arm, when the other vehicle collided with your side of the car, hitting that arm, hence making it break. Then you broke your ankle, it wont take very long to heal. I haven't yet figured out how you managed to break your ankle, but when I do find out, you will be the first to tell. Now, back to your concussion…." he paused, as I seemed to not be reacting to this all that well. I didn't say anything, so he continued. "You will have a concussion for a couple weeks. Wasn't a very bad one. Some things you will remember, I don't know what you will remember. Now, you were with a girl when the accident happened, right?"

I nodded, it hurt like hell when I nodded. I don't know why though, but I couldn't find the energy to tell him that. If it gets worse I will tell him.

"She is ok." I let out a small, but very big sign of relieve.


	7. Chapter 7

Three months later, Miley was finally all healed. Nick came over one morning before school. "Miley, where are you?" Nick asked, walking up the stairs.

Miley called, "In my room getting changed, do not under any circumstance come in!"

"Don't worry sweetie! I wont." Nick told her.

"Thank you." Miley called back.

Miley came out of her room, hair perfectly brushed, blue jeans and a tee-shirt on, and her make up done. Nick was waiting downstairs for her, when she walked down the stairs. He stood up, realsing she was present.

"Wow, it is my girlfriend, never looking better." Nick said happily pulling her in for a hug, then a kiss.

When Miley pulled away, they looked at each other for a couple moments, keeping this wonderful moment.

"You know it is getting late. You wanna get ready to go to school?"

"YEah. Let me get my bag and we can leave." Miley said, then raced up the stairs to her room. She grabbed her bag then ran back down the stairs. Nick was already holding the door open for her. Miley smiled, and walked out the door. Nick ran quietly and quickly toward his girlfriend, who was half way down the walk way now.

"So what are we doing after school today?" Miley asked quietly getting into his passenger seat.

"Whatever you want to do." Nick flashed a smile in her direction before turning on his car, and driving out of the drive way. He signalled and drove in the direction of the school.

Nick stopped the car, in one of the closest parking spaces to the school. (They got their early enough to get a parking space close to the school). Nick got out, grabbed his book bag, and walked over to Miley's side of the car. He opened the door for her, and she stepped out.

"Why thank you my fine prince." Miley smiled. She laced her fingers between Nicks as they walked to the school together. Nick opened the door for her, and they walked in. Nick walked all the way across the school to Miley's locker. She grabbed all her books that she needed, and then they went to his locker. He grabbed his books, and they walked down the hall a little their class. They were the first ones in the class, even before the teacher. They smiled at each other, and walked into the class. Miley and Nick both put their books on their desk. Nick took Miley in his arms, and gently kissed her passionately. As they kissed, it became more intense. Miley wrapped her arms around Nick's neck, and he wrapped his around her waist. As they continued to make out, the teacher walked in.

"Excuse me, Miley Steward, and Nick Grey. This is my classroom, not your personal sex room!" She yelled at them. Miley's face was now a deep color of scarlet. Nick had his hand on his nose. Why was he so stupid?

"I am sorry Mrs. Hillier, it wont happen again. I promise." Miley said. She looked at Nick, with a little glare. Saying: Now look at what you did!

Nick shot her back a glare saying, Me that was all you!

Nick and Miley walked out of the classroom, there were barley any kids in there.

"Nick, what the hell was that in there?" Miley yelled.

"I don't know, why don't you ask yourself!" Nick yelled back in response.

"Excuse me! But I wasn't the one that started kissing you, jackass!" Miley calmed her voice down a little so the teachers wouldn't hear.

"Oh really? Now it is illegal for me to kiss you? That is stupid, just plain stupid!" Nick said in frustration.

"Wow, maybe I should wish I never started dating you!" Miley said, crossing her arms.

"Well ever since I started dating you, my life has been a living hell!" Nick said.

"Fine then…" Miley said softly, adding just enough sadness. She never meant for it to go this far. But it had to happen…I guess. "I guess we're over then." And after that Miley walked away. She had tears in her eyes, all she wanted to do was find a dark corner and cry her eyes out.

Lilly found Miley walking around the school, with tears in her eyes. "Miley, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Lilly. Nothing that you have to worry about anyways." Miley told her coldly.

"Yes it is Miley! I am you best friend for heavens sake!" Lilly said, growing angry. She calmed herself down. "Please tell me Miley."

She saw Miley stiffen. That usually meant that she was going to tell someone something, that made her sad. "Me and Nick broke up." Miley said simply.

Lilly couldn't believe this! They were perfect together. "What? Why? What happened? What did he do?"

"Why do people always assume it is the guys that make the stupid decisions?" Miley asked curiously.

"Well because they usually do… now tell me Miley! What happened." Lilly said again.

"We got in trouble for making out when the teacher walked in. He blamed it on me, enough said." Miley explained.

"Wow, thanks for so much detail." Lilly said. They both laughed afterwards, as they made it to Lilly's locker. Lilly grabbed her books out of her locker, then shut it. The twos girls walked down all the hallways, until they made it to the classroom. Lilly and Miley walked in. Nick was sitting at his desk. It looked like he moved. Originally he was sitting beside Miley. Now Lilly's desk was there. Miley was happy, now she had her best friend beside her, and her ex boyfriend not. This was amazing! Lilly and Miley sat down at their desks, and started talking about all these different things, that really didn't matter in life.

Before they new it the bell rang. Miley turned around in her seat, as did Lilly. It looked as if, Nick never took his eyes off Miley. Even when the teacher told him too. It was actually really creepy.

The bell rang for class to end. Miley and Lilly walked off to their next class. Math was next. That was a good thing! Happily Miley was seated next to Lilly again! This couldn't get any better! The bell rang for math to start. Miley turned around in her seat to face Lilly.

She whispered, "Hey Lilly, stalker boy looking at me. AGAIN!"

"Wow, why won the take his eyes off you. It is really kind of weird." Lilly said.

"I don't know, but it is starting to piss me off. You know?" Miley said. The class started to get quieter. The teacher was looking at them.

"excuse me Miss. Truscott, and Miss. Stewart. I know this is all boring for you and whatever but I would like it if you paid attention!" The teacher snapped.

"Sorry Mr. Hammy." Lilly and Miley said together.

Miley turned back to Lilly, and said even quieter.

"What is his problem? He knows we are over. Wow, this is really starting to fricking bug me!" Miley said quietly.

"I don't know. But you may wanna talk to him. You know? He wont stop, then you will get back together. It is like any other love story." Lilly said.

"Nope, not talking to him, not getting back together with him." Miley said shaking his head.

"Ohh I think we can talk about boys some other time, Truscott, and Stewart! Pay attention! Next time it is a detention." Mr. Hammy yelled.

Miley turned back to Lilly, she didn't care if he got detention.

"I don't know what to do, Lilly!" Miley whined.

"You know I think we should start to pay attention. I don't know about you, but I don't like getting detentions." Lilly said.

"Fine! I will listen!" Miley said, and turned back to see what the teacher was drawing on the board.

After class, Nick stopped Miley in the hallway. "I am stupid." Nick said.

"Noted, now let me go." Miley said harshly.

"Nope. Not until you give me another chance." Nick said.

"Then I guess your never going to let go of me, because I am not giving you a second chance." Miley aaid.

"You know that is good for me, but it may not be good for you." Nick pointed out the obvious.

"If I give you another chance will you leave me alone?" Miley asked frustrated.

"Yep." Nick said.

"FIne, now let me go!" Miley said, yanking her arm from Nick's grip.

They shared a kiss, then walked down the hall hand in hand.

* * *

**Sorry i was at a lose of words. But this is the end. No Sequels. NO SEQUELS FOR ANY HANNAH MONTANA FICS! Thank you very much. Please send me a review telling me how you liked the story. THank you for reading, good bye. **


End file.
